Numb
by MelBell87
Summary: During the 74th annual Hunger Games, District 2 tribute Rylin Sinclair swore to herself she would do whatever it took to win. But when she finds romance with a fellow tribute, will her resolve falter-or will she betray his trust?
1. Chapter 1  To Join, or Not to Join

**Synopsis:** In the 74th Hunger Games, Clove wasn't picked as the tribute for District Two; instead, a local girl named Rylin was selected. Sharp, manipulative and dead set on winning, Rylin believes she has what it takes to beat anybody out-including fellow tribute Cato. But as she grows closer to the careers over their time in and out of the arena, will she be able to turn on them to win in the end?

Rated T for language, CatoxOC.

**A/N:** _This fanfic was inspired one part by the song "Boy Like You" by Ke$ha, one part by the song "Drive By" by Train, one part by the song "I Hate You {Don't Leave Me} by Ke$ha, and one part by the song "Thanks for Nothing" by The Downtown Fiction. Listen to the songs & you'll understand why(:_ _I absolutely am in love with the movie, and am going to read the series soon. This might start off a bit slow, but I have many plans coming up, don't worry(: Any rates and reviews are well appreciated! So let the story begin!_

….

"Come on, Rylin! You almost got it!"

Pushed on by my mentor's words, I stuck out my right arm to grasp my trainer's right hand as he went in for a punch. Although I suffered another blow to my ribs as I did so, I spun around and raised my elbow up. As soon as I was positioned for it, I slammed my elbow down into his gut as hard as I could, causing the man to double over. I let go of his fist and reached both my hands for his left fist, using my weight to swing him onto the ground. Quickly, I reached into my boot and pulled out my knife. He was beginning to stand, but I propelled myself towards him and tackled him back to the ground; we landed with a harsh thud and his head smacked off the cement floor below us. I pressed the steel blade of my knife to his throat, and stared into his shocked eyes with my calm ones. "I win," I said simply, and I saw the defeat fall into his eyes.

After a moment, I pushed myself up and replaced my weapon in its sheath once more. I felt a hand clamp onto my shoulder, and without looking I knew that it was my mentor. As of late, he had been coaching me more and more in hand to hand combat, stating it was going to be one of my most necessary skills where weapons were not a guarantee. He was the same man who had won the 68th Hunger Games, and trained me from a young age back at home in District Two- he knew I had skill with a few different weapons, bows and knives being the most prominent. But besides a few quick battles with my older brother Deston, I hadn't really practiced any physical fighting.

Once we reached the training room here at the Capitol, however, that had changed. Despite the fact in my past I had rigorous training, he felt he needed to up it once more. So as a result, my first day here so far had been spent with a few strength exercises, as well as the fights. This was my third so far, and I had only lost the first. For my mentor, he thought that was great.

For me, it wasn't good enough.

I absolutely **HATED** losing. From a young age, I had been taught to never settle for anything less than you believe that you deserve; coming from the family I did, I had learned I deserved to win. While that might sound very prideful of me to say, you have to understand…my District trains everyone from a young age to be ready for these games. While at home I may not have cared as much, now I would not settle for defeat-it simply wasn't an option. In fact, I had been so hard at work so far, I hadn't even really gotten to know my fellow tribute.

At this thought, I turned at observed him working from across the room. There was no doubt Cato was a fierce fighter, and I was nearly positive he would be my biggest enemy in this competition…it was a shame, really. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something really attracted me to him. It wasn't just his good looks, but I believed it had been his attitude as well. Call me stupid, but I-_unfortunately-_had a thing for cocky guys. The more confident, the better.

I hadn't talked to him on the train, because I had been sleeping the entire time-I even managed to skip dinner. But I realized, according to my mentor's words-his name is Kelvin-I should try to strike up an alliance with him. Honestly, I had been thinking about it-sure, in the end we would have to turn on each other. But up until then, it would ensure we were safe. I was thinking of approaching him earlier in the training session, but it seemed the District 1 girl was all over him. _Constantly_.

Hadn't she ever heard about playing hard to get? If her vagina had a password, it'd be **1-2-3-4**.

Luckily, though, I got a few quick words in with him as we went through the introductions to the sponsors. We were dressed up in some ridiculous Greek God/Goddess outfits; and the entire time he never lost that smirk plastered on his face. He just seemed so effortlessly assured of himself. And while that should have really annoyed me, for some reason, it didn't. So my goal after training today was to try and strike the alliance up, and see what I could do with it.

Kelvin followed my gaze, and sighed some. "Ry, there will be plenty of time _later_ to do whatever it is you're planning on doing. Come on, **try** to concentrate at least. Please?"

I looked up at Kelvin; he was right. We only had a limited amount of time to train every day, and I had to make the best of it. Knowing this, I turned back towards our claimed area and stretched, hearing the satisfying crack in my back. "Yeah, yeah…what's next?"

"You're going for a consecutive winning streak. Three times," he told me, crossing his arms and smirking. Aw, how cute; he thought this was going to be a challenge.

"Yeah? No problem. Where's the trainer?" I questioned, looking around for the old man.

"You aren't going up against him," Kelvin said matter-of-factly, causing me to look up at him in a confused state. "What? Okay, then….who am I going up against?" I questioned, curiosity blazing in my eyes.

"You're going to fight me."

"…shit."

….

As I studied myself in the mirror, bruises were already becoming apparent. There was one blossoming on my ribs, partially hidden by my bra; one on my shoulder; and a pretty nasty looking one on my left thigh. I knew Kelvin was going to be a tough fight, but I didn't expect him to go all out on me right away. I hadn't achieved my goals of winning three fights against him yet-I got one, and almost won the second. But I was so drained from all the previous training that day that my kick meant to sweep his legs out from underneath him wasn't nearly fast enough, and he effortlessly caught it and flipped me over. I was pinned, and moments after his lecture on how 'sharp and fast movements are your best friend' began, the training room was closing for the day and we made our way out.

There were numerous tiny cuts on my hands and arms, but I was given some salve to put on it that they said would heal me right up by the morning. I applied it where it was needed before pulling on a pair of oversized black sweatpants and a white tank top, my hair in a messy bun and bangs falling in my face. I felt refreshed after my shower, and as I opened the door to my bathroom I was greeted with a blast of cool air-my shower had rendered the room warm and full of steam.

During that shower, however, I had mulled some things over-namely, this alliance thing. The one time when was pinned, I had an upside down view of everything; but it still shocked me. The other careers in the room were absolutely vicious in their training. That's not to say I wasn't, because I liked to think of myself as a force to be reckoned with. But as I saw the District 1 boy slide his sword easily into one of the dummy's backs, I realized: that could be **me** out there during the games.

In other words, my plans to join the alliance? Off.

Making my way into the main room, I stifled a yawn and looked over at my fellow tribute. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes fixed on some mysterious point out the window-looking serious as always, of course. I sat cross legged on the overstuffed couch adorning the middle of the room and grabbed a pillow, setting it in my lap and crossing my arms over it. "Hey," I greeted, and he looked towards me quickly-I guess I took him a bit by surprise.

He gave me a quick nod as a greeting, before turning his gaze back to the sparkling city situated just outside the glass. I looked back over my shoulder, noticing just how empty out floor was at this moment. "Where is everyone?" I asked, meaning the mentors.

He straightened up from his slouched position and made his way towards me, sinking into a chair to my right. "I don't know, they just left after dinner," he said simply; I nodded a bit in response. When I looked up at him, I noticed he was staring at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" I asked, voice coming out a bit sharper than I intended. He raised an eyebrow, seeming slightly amused.

"Did you get in a fight with a cat and lose?" he questioned. As a puzzled look befell my face, I followed his gaze to the many scratches covering my arm.

"No!" I started defensively, but seeing the curiosity in his eyes I went on. "I was fighting my mentor and…he pushed me back into a rack of weapons," I admitted with a bit of a defeated look.

"What, can't take him on? How do you expect to last in the games?" Cato questioned, his look a bit harsh. I felt a bit of indignation flare up-not only was he dissing me like that; he was dissing Kelvin as well.

"He's tougher than you think-he won the Games six years ago, remember?" I shot back at him, causing him to shake his head as if I was missing the obvious.

"You're going to need more than good skills and some luck to win, I hope you know that," he said, causing me to raise an eyebrow to urge him to go on. When he didn't I piped up. "Yeah? What are you suggesting, then?"

Crossing his arms, Cato looked at me and inclined his head. "Join an alliance, why don't you. If you're surrounded with more people with the same skill level as you-"

"No thanks," I cut him off quickly, causing him to look astonished. Clearly, Cato wasn't used to **anybody** turning him down for _any_ sort of reason. Seeing the questioning look in his eyes, I answered as simply as I could.

"An alliance might be nice for the time being. But you have to turn on those people-and that's not the thing I have a problem with. What _I'm_ worried about it the fact that I could be the first person turned on. If I'm alone, I don't have to worry as much."

I had thought about this all before, put some severe thought into it. Still, Keaton said my best chance was to join the careers for the time being, and turn on them before they could turn on me. I think I knew the main reason he said that-he was worried they would go after me first since I was a threat if I said no to them. While I saw the logic in his words, I still wasn't so sure.

"That's why you turn on them early," he said matter-of-factly. "You don't let _them_ get the jump on _you_; _**you**_get the jump on _**them**__."_

"And how does that work out if everyone in the group is thinking that way?"

"You're impossible," he said sharply, shaking his head and averting his eyes. "Fine, don't join the careers. We're probably better off without you."

"Reverse psychology? _Really,_ Cato?"

He had a slightly disgruntled look on his face, and I could tell I had bit in deep. Because really, who had we ever heard of that said no to Cato? **Nobody.**

Especially when the person in question saying no was a girl. It was _unheard of._

Still, I wasn't about to change my mind. Having to watch my back 24/7 sounded horrible-not that I wouldn't have to anyway. Still, though, this made the fact I had to watch out for myself even more prominent on my list of things to do, which is why I opted out.

"If you really think you can survive on your own, go for it. But if you want to be in the alliance, let me know. The offers open until Friday," he said, before getting up and walking off, presumably to go to sleep.

Left alone in the room, I had to pause for a moment and really think it over. I knew that Kelvin wouldn't be happy with me, and I'd have to listen to his yapping tomorrow. But as for if I _thought I could survive on my own?_

I didn't think I could, I **knew** I could. And by the end of training tomorrow, I would be sure he knew that-and there would be no doubt Cato's mind that I'd fit in _perfectly well_ with the other careers.


	2. Chapter 2  Train Long, Train Hard

**Synopsis:** In the 74th Hunger Games, Clove wasn't picked as the tribute for District Two; instead, a local girl named Rylin was selected. Sharp, manipulative and dead set on winning, Rylin believes she has what it takes to beat anybody out-including fellow tribute Cato. But as she grows closer to the careers over their time in and out of the arena, will she be able to turn on them to win in the end?

This chapter rated T for language, CatoxOC, with future M themes.

**A/N:** _La la la, I actually have motivation to write this story, hopefully it stays (: 3 I find it strange I listened to Skrillex as I wrote Rylin's side, and Taylor Swift when I wrote Cato's… ah well, enjoy chapter 2! Any feedback is appreciated!_

…

Call me crazy, but I was actually _looking forward_ to training today. Maybe it was because I had a point to prove-I **loved** proving people wrong, especially when they thought they knew me or knew about me. Despite the fact I was still sore when I woke up, I realized that wasn't something a few stretches couldn't fix. But first…food.

After eating a breakfast fit for a full grown man-and consequently feeling as if my stomach would burst-I did my usual morning routine. Brush the teeth, wash my face, brush my hair, the works…I changed into the clothes designated to be worn in the training room. I noticed as I went to pull on the jacket that my arms were virtually immaculate-no mark from the previous day's injuries was visible. '_Maybe the Capitol does know what it's doing,'_ I thought, before pulling on my pair of shoes and heading into the main room.

As I suspected, Cato was already long gone. According to Kelvin, he had gone down to train immediately following breakfast-which we hadn't spoken a word over, by the way. Apparently the fact we held a conversation the previous day meant nothing, not that I was complaining. I had to concentrate on ideas on how to take Kelvin down, since our three consecutive win bet was still on.

Make that _**two**_ people I had to prove wrong.

Heading out into the hallway alongside my mentor, I rolled back my shoulders and held my head up high. As we entered the room, I led the way over to our allotted spot and waited for him to set up across from me. He had just begun to ask a question when I simply nodded.

"Who's starting it off?" he inquired, and I made a motion indicating he should. As he charged towards me, my plan from the night before came to mind. I stood completely still until he was a few steps away, before dropping to my knees.

I intertwined my fingers, clenching my fists and drawing them back. I swung them as hard as I could towards him, similar to the way one would swing a baseball bat. As my hands crashed into his ribs, I heard Kelvin expel his breath in a quick puff, and he went off balance. He staggered to the side, and it was then that I pounced.

Already on the floor, I swung a leg out and connected it to the area right behind his knees. Having not been steady to begin with, his knees buckled, and his form began to fall to the ground. I took advantage of this, and lunged towards him; my fingers clenched his throat as we landed on the ground, and my knee dug into his stomach to prevent movement.

He was silent for a moment as he stared up at me. I wasn't sure what his reaction would be, but his face broke into a smile as he spoke. "Nice, Ry. One down, two to go."

The time passed slowly, and I knew as our second fight went on I would be needing more of that salve tonight. We went back and forth during the battle, but ultimately, I came out on top-a cheap shot I took the advantage of when the opportunity presented itself made sure of that. There was only one more fight I had to win, and I would make sure I didn't fail….mostly, because I didn't think I could handle another day of Kelvin beating on me.

As I prepped for the third fight, I took a chance to observe the activity in the room. Most of the careers were practicing with weapons, and I couldn't help but notice how much some of them **sucked**. I mean, District 1 girl with a bow? If that had anything to speak for her aim, if she fell I think she would miss the ground. The other District 1 Tribute was practicing with a spear, and he seemed decent enough. Most of the others were scattered, or engaged in survival training. That's where Cato was, along with both District 11 tributes-engaged in an exciting lesson of _knot tying._ I'm sure he just couldn't contain his excitement.

Turning back to Kelvin, I gave him a sharp nod. "Alright, lets go," I told him, and there we were-in the midst of battle three. My determination drove me to give it every ounce of energy I had, but I was pretty much getting my ass beat. His punches were so fluid and quick they were nearly impossible to deflect, but I wouldn't let that deter me. I went in for an uppercut and landed a punch on his jaw, but despite the fact I heard his teeth click together and his head snapped back, it didn't seem to affect him much. He landed a well-placed kick on my rib, and since I was already so close to him, the extension of his leg sent my soaring back onto the ground.

I landed with a thud, and I opened my eyes just to see him coming down in a lunge in what would finish me off if we were in the midst of the games. As he was over me, however, I drew my knees up to my chest and rolled back on my shoulders. I kicked my feet up as I continued to roll backwards, and the movement sent Kelvin soaring right over me-and, like I had the bad luck to do yesterday, right into the rack of weapons.

There was a loud noise as they fell onto the ground, and he rubbed a gash made on his arm from one of the weapons as he stood. I straightened up myself, prepared to go at him, but he held his hand up. "You're good, Ry. You win," he told me, making me drop my raised fists and relax a bit. Even though it had just ended, I could feel how sore my muscles were, and I was ready for a break-I was so drained, I didn't even have the energy to celebrate my victory.

I watched as Kelvin moved off towards some of the other mentors congregated in the back of the room. I bent over, hands going to massage my legs-the tension was beginning to build up in them already. I heard footsteps echoing off the ground, the sound becoming louder as they moved closer. I saw a pair of shoes stop in front of me, and a masculine voice took the liberty of speaking. "Shouldn't you be practicing? Especially if you want any chance of surviving _on your own_…"

I could hear a bit of a sneer behind the words, and I regrettably straightened up, my eyes landing on Cato. As was his usual custom, his arms were crossed across his chest and a high-and-mighty expression was slapped on across his face. It was clear from the faint flush on his cheeks and the tiny beads of perspiration dotting his face he had been training just moments before.

And he had taken time out of his ever so busy schedule to come see** me**. Well, aren't I just so lucky…

"Excuse me?" I asked, my voice full of disbelief. "Shouldn't you be worried about yourself?"

"I _don't_ have to worry about myself; I'm perfectly capable of performing up to par. You, however, I'm not so sure."

"And what gives you _any_ right to judge if I'm spending enough time training or not?"

The beginning of a smirk forming at the corner of his lips, Cato gave a quick shrug. "I'm just making sure you'll be an…._interesting_ fight, once it comes down to it. That, and I don't want you to be dead weight on the alliance."

I felt a bit of anger flare in my chest, and I glared at him indignantly. "Dead weight?" I questioned, still not fully believing the fact he had basically said I wasn't able to make it on my own.

"Yes, as in, you'll only hold us back-"

Without letting him finish, I turned to the rack beside me-the one I hadn't knocked over. I reached in, one hand grasping a bow and the other an arrow. Quickly, I turned towards the targets situated in front of us, and drew the string back, arrow in hand. Aiming for only a second, I released the string, watching the arrow soar through the air-and land dead in the middle of the bulls eye painted on the target's chest.

Had I not learned the fine facts of practicing with a bow from a young age, I would have been in trouble in pulling this stunt. However, I had nearly six years of experience under my belt; and as a result I had full confidence in myself that I knew what I was doing. As soon as it landed, I turned to Cato, pushing the bow into his chest so appraising his reaction. "You can call me dead weight once you learn how to do that flawlessly. I suggest you get practicing," I told him sharply, before turning on my heel and heading in the direction of the dummies.

…. Cato's P.O.V. ….

With the days until the games winding down, I knew I had to make sure our alliance was concrete. I wasn't about to let some idiot who had it in his head to jump one of us do so-he would only meet a premature death.

Well, more premature than was necessary, at any rate.

Even with the fact that I knew our company was well rounded and equipped for basically anything, I couldn't help but think something was missing. There was Marvel, able to use a spear with expert ability. Glimmer, who….well, she didn't really have much to help her out but sex appeal. Half the time as I spotted her in the training room, I thought the only good reason to keep her around was to have something to look at-and maybe someone to screw. She was _all over _me, but it wasn't like I could complain. She was good looking, one could even say sexy. However, in a place where you were fighting to survive, that wouldn't exactly help you out. My main concern was I didn't want to have to look after her-she could fight decently enough, but I was sure there were better fighters out there.

We had some who were intelligent, I was sure that would come in handy as well. Despite everything we had, however, there was one thing we were missing-a long range fighter. Marvel was good, don't get me wrong; but a spear couldn't go as far as, say, a bow.

This is where things started to make me angry. It was custom for the careers to stick together-they always did. They came from the well-to-do districts, ones that had money to spend on training their children from a young age. They took out all the weaker competition before splitting apart and turning on each other, which was when the **real** fun began.

But could everything go smoothly? Of course not. Didn't it figure the year I was selected to be in the games, somebody had to come along and throw everything out of sorts. What did Rylin have to gain by disagreeing with us, by not joining our alliance? Nothing but a quick death and absolutely no chance at the games-I could guarantee she would be one of our first targets.

I tried to convey that to the girl, but of course she didn't listen. It would almost be a shame to kill her off so early in the games-I was sure she would make a good fight near the end. From what I observed today, she was fairly skilled-with both a weapon, and hand to hand. But she most certainly had a temper; that could ultimately be her downfall. Still, he option of joining us was open until Friday, at which point she would be permanently labeled as an enemy and chased after like the first buck of hunting season.

I couldn't let the matter burden me; I had more important things to worry about. Three days left until the games were a go, and I still had some training I had to finish up. I wasn't leaving any weapon untouched, just in case my usual wasn't there. The game makers were liable to do anything, and if I didn't practice with other weapons there was a chance I could be at a serious disadvantage.

Moving out into the living room of sorts, I made my way down to the table laden with different type of drinks. I snatched a bottle of water from the back of it, before making my way to the couch. I sat down, kicking my feet up onto the table before a piece of paper caught my eye. I leaned forward, grabbing it and raising it to eye level so I could study the loopy handwriting adorning it.

Cato;

Meet me on the top floor at 9:30

-Rylin


	3. Chapter 3  Suspicion

**Synopsis:** In the 74th Hunger Games, Clove wasn't picked as the tribute for District Two; instead, a local girl named Rylin was selected. Sharp, manipulative and dead set on winning, Rylin believes she has what it takes to beat anybody out-including fellow tribute Cato. But as she grows closer to the careers over their time in and out of the arena, will she be able to turn on them to win in the end?

This chapter rated T for language, CatoxOC, with future M themes.

**A/N:** _Anything is possible when writing with chocolate milk and a peanut butter sandwich in hand :D Such as….two chapters out in one day! Thanks to KaraBear929 from Quizilla, because through an rp with her I gained most of my inspiration for this chapter. Sorry it's a little short, I have a lot to squeeze into the next chapter that can't be separated. Any reviews are appreciated, and I hope you enjoy it (:_

…_.._

…_.._

…_._

I had thought long and hard about it-but now by my own will.

After I had returned to the room and showered, I took the time to slather myself with enough salve to heal up every scratch I had suffered previously that day. In fact, I even spent additional time in the bathroom-drying my hair out, making sure my legs were smooth as silk. Normally I wouldn't have cared; there was nobody to impress around here. My only reason for doing so was that I knew my mentor had some tough words for me.

Apparently he had _somehow_ become privy to the information I had turned down Cato's offer of an alliance. He was fuming when he came in, and told me the only reason he survived was due to the fact that he had been in an alliance with other careers, and had good timing. He reminded me that, alone, I wouldn't stand a chance against the pack of skilled fighters who were sure to take down any sort of threat to them first.

Oh, it didn't end there. He went on to recount a few times how the careers saved his ass, despite the fact they know they would all turn on each other in the end. And after it all, he asked me what I learned, as if I was some kid taking notes on a lesson in school-and not somebody about to go fight to the death in a few days.

Kelvin made sure I understood what I was giving up should I turn my back on the alliance. And while I was unhappy with him at the moment, I couldn't deny that in the end it might save my ass. I was still under the impression I could find an acceptable alternative to joining the careers, but at the same time I rationalized he wouldn't be making such a big deal out of it unless it held some serious weight on whether I made it out alive or not.

So unfortunately, with these thoughts in mind, I realized I had some severe sucking up to do to get back in Cato's good graces.

Although I had to admit-I wasn't really one to be a kiss ass. If anything, I would make up some stupid excuse and stick by it. Or I could tell him the true reason I didn't want to be in the alliance, and really work to justify it. To be honest, I would rather stay alone-but I was worried if I did so, Kelvin wouldn't be sending me any care packages, so I was best to stick with his instructions.

I scribbled a note down on a piece of paper and left it for Cato to find, our mentors already having gone out for the night-where, I didn't know. I pulled on a pair of sweats and a beater, slipping on a pair of flip flops before grabbing my key and stuffing it in my pocket. Heading out the door, I shut it behind me and figured I could get a bit of exploring done before the time I was supposed to meet up with Cato.

….. Cato's P.O.V. …..

She had to make it difficult, didn't she? We couldn't just talk in the room; no, we had to go somewhere else. Dropping the paper, I glanced at the clock-it was 9:20 now.

"This had better be worth my time," I growled, before standing and making my way towards the door. Turning out into the hallway, I made my way to the steps and took them two at a time. Eleven floors later, I was barely out of breath, and more than anything annoyed at the fact Rylin had made me come all this way for something I was willing to bet was hardly worth it.

I turned to head down the hall, and spotted her near the far window; I knew it was her due to the bright blonde hair that was tied lazily out of her face, her usual habit of her bangs hanging in her face not being any different. As I made my approach, she looked up, arms crossed firmly across her chest and a bit of a frown apparent on her face.

"You summoned me?" I asked, the sarcasm seeping deep into my voice. She didn't seem fazed, however; and she turned, leaning her back against the wall behind her. I had to give her credit, the girl had guts. Despite the fact I had nearly a foot in height on her, she stood steady with her chin inclined to better look me in the eye. While I expected some sort of nervous habit-lip biting, an avoidant gaze, or simple fidgeting-she displayed none of these. Either she was a really good actress, or she didn't know who she was messing with.

"Yeah, I did." Her tone was snappy, and I almost smiled in spite of myself. "It's about your…proposition."

"Finally realized you won't survive without us?"

"_No!_" Her eyes narrowed into a glare, and I could tell I'd hit a nerve. Rylin straightened up, taking a step towards me. "I don't need you guys, at all. I'm perfectly capable to survive _on my _own." She was silent for a moment, before taking a deep breath and continuing on. "**But**….I was thinking it over. And there's one thing I just don't understand."

"And what's that?" I questioned, curiosity rising now.

She looked as if she were struggling for the right words, and it took her a moment before she spoke. "You're trying to get me to join your alliance, and that'd help me out and all, but….why are you looking out for someone you'd eventually have to kill?"

So that's what this was all about-she was suspicious, thought we would immediately off her once the games began. I couldn't blame her-sometimes if somebody was too big of a threat, that did tend to happen. But she would be very useful-up until we split apart, of course. I figured I could keep her around up until we careers were about to split, then get rid of her…after all, having her out there hunting us down would be fairly dangerous. Especially considering what I had seen earlier today with the bow.

But I wasn't about to tell her that. Considering the fact she was nervous about being a victim, letting her know she would be the first one aimed for once we all went our separate ways was sure to drive her away. I had a bit of thinking to do here-how could I convince her to join the alliance, for however short of a time it was?

She was looking at me expectantly, and I knew I had to think fast. "Look, we're all here for a reason. Some of us want in on the action-like me. Some are _forced_ into it. Some tributes are strong enough, others aren't. When you're forced into this, you're just looking to survive. But me-I'm looking for something that made all those years of training worth it. You, Marvel, and maybe even Thresh, you guys are all challenges. I **want** a challenge. I want to make sure the last person I go up against is going to be a real challenge, not someone I can kill easy. I'm not too sure about some of the others, but you….you have a lot of promise." I paused for a moment; it was apparent by the look in her eyes she was contemplating my words. I had gotten her half way in-I just really had to sell my point. "I've seen you train, Rylin. You have a lot of potential, and that's what I'm looking for. I want to win, you want to win."

Her eyes never left my face, but I could see the muscles in her jaw clench and unclench. "Judging by your words, I'm guessing there's more to the story than just wanting me in to take down the easy prey."

"Like I said, I want a challenge in the end. Not some District eight kid who can barely lift a sword, and not some little girl who's afraid to fight," I told her, hoping I was being convincing enough. "I know you'll be a good fight. And between you and me, I was thinking about making an…alliance **within** an alliance." I could tell my words had captured her attention; they were burning with a bright curiosity now. Time to sell her out on some sob story.

"I know I can't trust any of the other careers. They'll turn and stab me in the back the first opportunity that they get, because they don't think they stand a chance. But I can tell from how concerned you are about the same thing happening to you that you wouldn't do that. You're actually trustworthy. I need somebody to be on my side until we're the last two, and then the real fun begins. Can I trust you'd honor that sort of alliance?"

For the first time since I'd come to the floor, Rylin dropped her eyes to the floor. I could tell she was thinking hard, but not for long. The next thing I knew, she shot a quick retort back at me. "Yeah, you can trust me. But how do I know **I **can trust **you**? You're dead set on winning the games; I can see how much you want it. Like you'll go to any length, and that doesn't include honoring a commitment you made. So how do I know you won't turn on me before that point?"

I was prepared for this, honestly. She seemed suspicious as all hell, like she believed everybody had some sort of hidden agenda they moved on. I had to admire the fact she wanted every detail-the girl had a gut survival instinct she went by, and it was fairly accurate. Plus, there was something about her fiery temper and determination…she was almost like the female version of _me_, as strange as it sounded. Looking down into the untrusting, icy blue eyes that demanded answers, I had an idea.

I also had the faint cognition that Rylin was not, in fact, like any other girl. Most girls would do anything for me, I had found out at a young age. Ask for something, and I got it. They'd lie to their friends, their parents, or any sort of authority to get out if I told them to meet me somewhere. I didn't know if it was due to my looks, my reputation, or a mixture of the two; but girls found me _fucking irresistible_.

Except for this one. For some reason, she was holding out-it was like she was just out of my grasp. After being granted anything I'd ever wanted my entire life, whatever I couldn't have, I wanted ten times more. While this rule usually applied to objects, I had come to find that Rylin was no exception. I wanted her on my team, and as I assessed her figure, there were certain features that stuck out-the light freckles that spattered her face, the diamond stud in her nose that reflected the light, the crescent shaped scar just under her right collar bone.

Maybe she would be of more use to me just than an ally.

"I'm sure we could think of a way to seal the deal," I answered, a bit of a smirk crossing my features.

She might not like the ideas forming in my head, but I could think of some things that would mark us as allies…some requiring a bit more physical contact than others.


	4. Chapter 4   Allies

**Synopsis:** In the 74th Hunger Games, Clove wasn't picked as the tribute for District Two; instead, a local girl named Rylin was selected. Sharp, manipulative and dead set on winning, Rylin believes she has what it takes to beat anybody out-including fellow tribute Cato. But as she grows closer to the careers over their time in and out of the arena, will she be able to turn on them to win in the end?

This chapter rated T for language, CatoxOC, with future M themes.

**A/N:** _Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I really appreciate it (: __Once again, thanks to KaraBear929 from Quizilla, because through my rp with her I gained most of my inspiration for this chapter. I feel like I'm spoiling anybody reading this, putting out chapters so fast ^^ But I figure I might as well do it while I can-pretty soon I be bogged down with finals and such and it'll come out slow. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, because I found it easy to get into Cato's sort of malicious character. (: Any reviews are appreciated, and I hope you enjoy chapter 4! (:_

…_.._

…_.._

…_. _

"How can I show you…I won't kill you…until we're the last ones left?"

The words sounded pensive, but I was willing to be they were anything but. Something about the smirk that had just been on his face made me worry a bit, although I wouldn't let him know that. It was just…Cato was so devilish, seemed to have a crazy sort of mind. Yet he still seemed so assured about everything-that it would just be handed to him. It was clear that he believed I was simply going to agree to this alliance with something as unbinding as a handshake.

Well, I was sure as hell going to make him work for my trust.

"Yeah, just _how_ are you planning on doing that, exactly?" A bit of a challenge seeped into my voice; I meant for it to be there. He should have known by now I wasn't an easy one to sway once I had a point to stand by. And trust me, I had seen more than enough to know it was unwise to trust Cato. Every little detail one could observe by watching him screamed the fact he would turn on you once you were no longer of use to him-this was especially apparent in his words. Even though he was so confident he was high enough up nothing could knock him down, his self image could be the defeat of him. After all, when you consider nothing a threat and brush someone off simply because of their looks, you aren't expecting a knife planted firmly in your back or at your throat-and when that happens, you're done for.

His arms still crossed, Cato moved slowly. His figure circled me, and I couldn't help but feeling like a diver trapped by a hungry shark. That's precisely what he was to me, hungry for his wants and needs to be met. I would **gladly** make sure it was difficult for him to do that. Because if there was one thing I hated, it was people who _always_ got what they wanted, flaunted it, and thought they were God's gift to the world. Cato fit each of these criteria perfectly, making him almost impossible to not hate.

Notice I said _almost_. After all, I couldn't deny the strange attraction that was present despite the fact he was my enemy. On one hand, I wanted to let him die and make sure he suffered; on the other hand, I wouldn't mind a quick roll in the sack with him.

Wait, did I **really just say that?**

No, no, no! I could not, **would not** allow that to happen! I couldn't let him know that he attracted me, because he would most certainly use that against me. Remember I said I liked cocky guys? Well, when they _knew _I wanted them and _knew_ they could get me…well, consider me hooked, lined, and reeled in to be fried up for dinner.

No matter how true it was, he **could not know** I felt that way. That would, ultimately, be my downfall.

I must have had a slightly worried look on my face, because his next words were "I don't know…why don't you tell me what it takes."

So now, the ball was in my court. Of course, I could give in to what my gut was telling me-sure, he would know he was my weakness, but at least it would be satisfying. On the other hand, maybe there was a chance I could get him after _me_. It would require a lot of manipulation, but luckily that was something I was good at. A lot of strong will to, a lot of resistance…and I wasn't sure I had the will power.

But, I would try.

As he crossed in front of me again, I tried my best to look a bit disgusted. "_Please, _Cato. Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not like the other girls you're used to dealing with. You can't just shoot me a look, make a suggestion, and expect me to trust you with my life. You're gonna have to come up with a **much** better idea than that," I told him sourly. Well, the bait was out…now, I simply had to wait for his reaction, see what his take on the whole situation was.

However, I wasn't expecting the reaction he had.

He chuckled a bit, a smirk wide on his face. "So, you think you can see right through me, huh?" he asked, head tilting the slightest bit to the left. He seemed….amused. "You think I'm an open book-all my intentions right out there for the world to see."

Actually, he was spot on. I was positive that I had nailed him for what he wanted, pegged exactly his personality type. But his next words made my blood turn to ice.

"Listen," he said, his voice slow and smooth as velvet. "I just want you to trust me; it doesn't have to be what you're thinking. But….you want to know the disconcerting part? The fact you automatically assumed I wanted something like that means that you've been thinking about it." He crossed his arms once more, fixing me with a smug look. "Why was that on your mind, Rylin? Unless of course….you _wanted_ it."

I was completely, utterly shocked.

I mean, he _really_ just **went there!**

For once in my life, I was speechless. My jaw was slack, my mouth hanging half open; I knew there was a look of disbelief painted clear across my face. It became apparent from his expression that this was precisely what he planned on happening, and to make matters worse, his smirk only grew. "Well?"

_Think, Rylin, __**think!**_

"Th….that's not….you don't have anything to base your assumption on to say that it's true!" I shot at him, my words quick and slightly unsteady. I knew that despite my attempt to defend myself and my honor, that my secret was out. This was only further proven with his next words.

"Oh, I don't have to prove it. It's clear by the look on your face," he said. And perhaps it was just because I looked as if I was about to argue again and he wanted to shut me up, but he took a stride towards me, closing the distance between us. "I know what you want, that's all. _You want __**me**_**.**"

It was time to switch tactics.

I inclined my chin to get a better look at him, and concentrated on making my voice hard and clear. "What I want and what I don't want doesn't matter at this point. But…so what if I do? It doesn't mean _anything._"

This seemed to throw him off a bit; it clearly hadn't been the answer he was expecting. "Look," he started, his tone a bit harder. "I didn't come here to fight lust with lust. I need a partner I can count on, and I'll prove that I'm trustworthy. Are we sealing this deal, or not?"

I expelled my breath quickly, knowing that arguing wouldn't be any use anymore. So I set my jaw, stared him directly in the eyes, and told him "Do you worst."

… Cato's P.O.V. …

It was that easy.

In one fluid motion, my hands gripped her hips and pushed her back onto the hard wall. My lips came down on hers roughly, and I was content to see she didn't shy away from the action. While at first I thought she would be stubborn about the whole situation since I had been right, I was taken by surprise when I was met with no resistance. Instead, I felt a hand at the base of my neck, another on my chest.

One of my own went into her hair, yanking out the band that held it up and out of her face. As it fell around her shoulders, I separated my lips from hers for a moment; they travelled about her neck instead now. I knew precisely what I was looking for-a noise, a quick movement, an involuntary reaction. And as they hit a spot at the base of her neck, I heard a sharp intake of breath.

That was my cue.

I sucked on the spot, grazed my teeth over it, everything I had learned in my years that could drive a girl crazy. It seemed to have the intended effect, because the next thing I knew the feeling of nails could be felt through my shirt as her fist tightened. Her head moved back and to the right, exposing the spot I was working on even more to me.

After a moment of this, I pulled my head back; my eyes fell on a quickly darkening mark that contrasted sharply with her skin. I barely had time to admire my handiwork when I felt her hand in my hair, grabbing at it and pulling my face back to hers.

Well, **someone** was awfully impatient…

But I wasn't complaining, I realized, as she tried to take control. Notice I said _tried_. The feeling of her soft lips pressing roughly against mine, her teeth nibbling on my bottom lip, and her hand dragging her nails down my back was almost enough to send me over the edge. But I kept my composure, despite the apparent fact Rylin knew what she was doing. Which, trust me, was a lot harder than you would think-not just because of her, but because it had simply been so long since I'd gotten any.

The girl was going to get in way over her head.

Despite the fact I felt an aching in my gut that wanted to push me forward and told me to finish the job, I realized I might get more satisfaction in seeing her put off. After all, this was proof that she wanted me-I had her in the palm of my hand. So I saw the idea of making her wait, just as I had to wait for her to join the alliance, _almost_ as satisfying as going on ahead and screwing her now.

Smirking with the knowledge I would go through with the plan, I slipped my hands up under her shirt and ran them up her sides. I could feel her react to my mere touch, and I had to practically force myself to pull my lips away from hers.

Immediately, she assessed me with a confused look in her eye-clearly, she hadn't been expecting me to stop anything. "What-?" she started to ask, but I put a finger up to silence her.

"Sorry, Rylin…I don't do much on the first date," I told her, voice dripping with sarcasm. The look on her face made it apparent she was half torn between attempting to get me to change my mind, and half fuming at my words.

"You're…..not serious…?" she asked, and I understood where she was coming from. What with us being in the same District, that meant the same floor-easy for both of us to go to one room, and the other sneak back to their own after we were done to avoid the others on our floor knowing.

But…I wanted to see her sweat a little.

"Same time tomorrow?" I asked. Before she could answer, I slid my hands out from under her shirt and turned, heading down the hallway to go back to _our_ floor-but _my_ room.


	5. Chapter 5  Fresh Start

**Synopsis:** In the 74th Hunger Games, Clove wasn't picked as the tribute for District Two; instead, a local girl named Rylin was selected. Sharp, manipulative and dead set on winning, Rylin believes she has what it takes to beat anybody out-including fellow tribute Cato. But as she grows closer to the careers over their time in and out of the arena, will she be able to turn on them to win in the end?

This chapter rated T for language, CatoxOC, with future M themes.

**A/N:** _Thanks for anyone who's reviewed so far! Well, this chapter was fun to write…and it's longer to make up for how short the last two were! I probably won't get another chapter out until Monday or Tuesday-the next two days are going to be hectic, and I start working tomorrow…__ Any reviews are appreciated, and I hope you enjoy chapter 5! (:_

…_.._

…_.._

…_. _

"You did **WHAT**?"

I knew I should have expected this reaction and, in knowing it would have happened, refrained from telling Kelvin anything. But the fact remained that I was beyond pissed that Cato had cut things off where he did last night, leaving me hanging high and dry. When I get angry, I tend to vent-either that, or train. And seeing that I had to wait over night, with feelings seething and bottled up inside, this morning the entire situation seemed ten times worse-and so, I had done both.

I flinched under his hard look, and I could see the bit of an angry spark in his eyes. There's something none of you understand, but that you _need_ to understand to know why I told Kelvin of the whole situation. When you're stuck with somebody for **at least **two hours a day, six days a week, you have no choice but to be civil with them. And sometimes, no matter how hard you try to stay nothing more than acquaintances, you become friends. Consider, with that fact in mind, I had been training under Kelvin for eight years.

You can't honestly tell me in eight years time that you don't think you would develop a solid bond with someone, can you?

That's not even including the fact that he trained my older brother, Deston. He dealt with both of us, and man…I don't know how he did it. He's close to our age, too-more so Deston's than mine. Deston is eighteen; Kelvin, on the other hand, is in his twenties. I was scared of him when he first started to train me-I wasn't even ten, he was seventeen, having just won the games the previous year. But there was something about his kind brown eyes that made me just want to trust him.

And man, am I glad I did.

See, ever since Deston started working a lot, Kelvin had basically taken over the role of my older brother. Training for the games every day with him, we had a bit of down time occasionally-then, and when my mother decided to invite him to the house for dinner. Needless to say, I told him a lot as I grew up; being in the games wasn't going to change that at all.

So it was with confidence in Kelvin to keep it quiet-and anger towards the situation-that I revealed the events of last night to my mentor.

"I know, I know," I said, motioning for him to quiet down. "It sounds bad. But, really Kelvin, this is what you wanted me to do-"

"I wanted you to _form an alliance,_" he hissed, "_not_ screw the guy!"

"Oh my god, for the last time, we did **not** fuck!" I told him, voice hard-and hardly above a whisper. Which trust me, it was hard to do, because I felt like shouting at him as loud as my voice would allow.

"This is…..just great," he said with a sigh, hand going up to cover his eyes.

"Seriously, I don't see what the big deal is," I told him honestly. So I had made out with Cato a bit…no big, right? Apparently I was wrong, because Kelvin was throwing an absolute **shit fit** about the whole ordeal.

"There IS a big deal, trust me," he started, taking a step towards me. "First off, this _sucker mark_ is going to be visible during your interview," he said, poking at the spot it was in roughly. I took a step back out of his reach, rubbing at it through my hoody.

"What if they don't put me in a strapless dress?" I questioned, thinking myself smart for coming up with the solution. However, I knew by his look this was highly unlikely.

"Second," he continued as if he hadn't heard my interruption, "you're going to have your guard down around him. That is a big, **big **problem."

As much as I wanted to disagree with him and say that he was wrong, I knew deep down Kelvin was partially right. After all, I had let it down the entire time we were talking-what if he had wanted to off me before the games, make sure I wasn't in there for the competition? He could have done that easily, but he didn't. The games, on the other hand…he most certainly would off me, and I was still willing to bet it would be before we were the last two.

Seeing me not speaking for once, Kelvin must have took it as I knew he was right. "Look," he said, his voice softer. "I know you only went up there on my command, went through with the alliance for it. So this is partially _my fault_. I would apologize but, you seem like you were pretty content," he said, craning his head and looking at the hickey-which was, as you can probably guess, _really_ dark.

What can I say, I bruise easily.

"Don't look at it!" I scolded, clutching the rim of my hoody and pulling it over so the mark was well hidden.

"If you don't want me to look at it, maybe you shouldn't have gotten it in the first place," he suggested, causing me to glare at him.

"You're my mentor, Kelv, not my mother."

"Yeah, well, I feel like her sometimes. And I have to give her a lot of credit, next time I see her…"

"Not if I break your neck first, you aren't."

"Oh, you're _such_ a lady."

"More now than ever before."

I don't know how long we went back and forth, before we finally stopped arguing and got to training. What I do know is, it's in my best interests to keep my 'love life' under wraps from now on.

**Especially** if I screw anybody.

…..

… Cato's P.O.V. …

…..

I had to admit, seeing Rylin's face this morning made cutting our meeting short last almost entirely worth it.

I had only locked eyes with her once during the entire training session, at which point she mouthed something I could barely make out-I think the words _you little fucker_ were somewhere in there-before turning back to practicing with some knives.

After that, I had focused mainly on my training. The day went by slowly, but at the end of it I felt more prepared than ever-even having taken some extra time to stay after and get a bit more practice in. What could I say, I wanted to make sure there was no doubt in _anybody's_ mind that I would be the winner of this year's games.

I had just finished my practice for the day, and was putting my swords back on the weapon's rack. The room was empty and virtually silent, until there was the sound of footsteps fast approaching.

I don't know who I was expecting, but it most certainly wasn't Glimmer. However, she approached with a sour expression on her face, clearly displeased about something.

She came to a stop in front of me, her arms crossed tightly over her chest and her eyes narrowed. "Cato, _why_ would you keep after that girl to join us?"

I raised an eyebrow, not knowing what the issue was. "Because…she'll be useful in the beginning?"

"Yeah, but she's going to be a pain in the ass towards the end! What are you going to do if she runs away before we get the chance to kill her, and she's out there ready to hunt us down?"

Ah, Glimmer…she had so little faith in me. Didn't she know I would consider all the possible outcomes before deciding on a course of action? "Don't worry, it's not going to happen."

"How are you so sure, Cato? For all you know, she could leave the first night and kill one or more of us as we sleep!" she exclaimed, clearly over thinking the entire situation.

Although that's not to say I hadn't thought about this, too. But I thought out a plan-and a damn good one at that. All I had to do was keep her close, make sure she thought she was safe with me-and judging by last night, that wouldn't be all to hard to do. "She's taken care of, won't turn on anybody until I say so."

"And you _are_ going to kill her before we all separate, right?"

I ran a hand through my hair, unsure of how to answer this. Sure, at the time I discussed the alliance with Rylin, I had thought about it. But now…well, what I told her did seem a lot more interesting. Keeping one of the best fights for the end would keep my interest piqued-after all, I didn't want to fall out of this half way because of loss of interest. If I didn't keep myself on my toes, that was sure to happen. But now the question remained: kill her early on, or save her for last?

"Cato? Hello, I'm **waiting….**"

I had some severe thinking to do about this. On one hand, I **did** want a good fight for the end-one that I knew somebody such as, say, Glimmer herself couldn't perform. On the other hand, she did have a point-how could I be so sure Rylin wouldn't turn on me early, as I planned to do on her? It was a tough call, my own life at stake even more so than usual if I considered leaving her for the end.

Mostly, I think it was a combination of the fact I didn't want a pushover to face me last and that I didn't think the girl had it in her to turn on me early-she was _so_ concerned about being fair in the whole thing, I doubted she would break our alliance herself. But maybe it was a ploy-maybe she was duping me into thinking she would play fair, but when the opportunity presented itself…

Nah, I had to stop thinking like this. Because no matter what, I would win.

"What do you take me for, an idiot? Of course I'm going to kill her before that happens, she's too dangerous to be left out there alone," I said evenly, making sure to add a sneer for good measure. Although my words were the truth on one end-someone with a long range weapon was more dangerous just for the fact they could attack without you having a chance to hit them-on the other, it was shaky. I wasn't sure if I was going to off her early or not yet; as far as I could tell, when the chance was there and easy to take, I would take it. No previous planning was really necessary.

Glimmer apparently didn't take kindly to my words, however. She took a step closer to me, and as she spoke, her voice was filled with attitude. "Are you _**sure**_? Because I'd rather not go to sleep and never wake up."

"You have nothing to worry about," I said smoothly, a smirk crossing my face. She was so worried-this was why Glimmer would never stand a chance. When you're constantly watching your back, you don't take the initiative to strike someone down-you're too worried about being struck down yourself. "You're with **me,** Glimmer. Do you really think you're in any sort of danger?"

She seemed to consider my words and relax, because she straightened up and dropped her annoyed expression. "Yeah, you're right…she probably isn't even a threat. But, Cato?"

"Yeah?"

"_I_ want to kill her."

This surprised me a bit; Glimmer had never really called dibs on killing anybody. It wasn't that I doubted her being able to, because she was a career after all. But the mere fact she called dibs on killing who I had my sights set on being my last battle with…well, it didn't settle well with me.

Denying her the request would seem suspicious, however. So I simply told her "Yeah? We'll see."

Her mood brightened, and just like that she was back to the sickeningly bubbly persona I knew she would play up even further during her interviews. "Marvel will be happy to know that she's out of the way, because I don't think he liked the idea of a long ranger being out there. Nobody else besides that District 12 girl knows how, so we just need to take her out to, and then we'll be absolutely fine…" As she rambled on, I averted my eyes and glanced around the room. With the games looming only two days away, I knew that anything could change. What is planned on and what is carried out in the arena are two entirely different things. While I would stick with my group until the time the careers split, some thought I wouldn't go for them until the end-well, that was a lie. But it was easy to feed false information to people and have them believe it.

Deception was definitely my ticket to winning this and coming out victorious.

I wasn't above being cheap, lying, or cheating in any sense to win. I had practiced for this my entire life, and I wasn't going to allow someone get in my way.

Which got me thinking…did I really need a good fight last? The answer: no.

If I waited until the last minute to fight her, there was a chance Rylin could have already been taken out. Marvel was my choice for next to last; but what if he died, too? I couldn't guarantee these people would be alive until the very end, but fighting them in the middle would still be just as interesting…just not as climatic as if they were my last battle.

So, my mind was made up. Whoever I fought last was whoever was smart enough to make it that far; I wasn't going to concentrate on keeping anybody alive. Not any of my careers, not anybody else. I would until we split apart-but once it reached that point, it would be a free for all.

I was jolted back into reality at the feeling of a hand on my arm. I looked down into Glimmer's green eyes, and she shook her head.

"Were you listening to a word I was saying? Really? You can't pay attention for five minutes?"

"Uhm…" I trailed off, not really knowing how to answer her. She could have said something important, but at the same time, I highly doubted it.

She clicked her tongue impatiently, and sighed before repeating herself. "I _said,_ are you doing anything tonight? Because I know my mentors are going to be gone, and Marvel wants to do some late night training, so…my entire floor is going to be empty…"

I should have expected this.

While the prospect of going back to my floor was equally as tempting considering what had transpired last night was just as likely to continue on tonight, I wasn't so sure. I couldn't let myself get….how to say it…attached-after all, that would be a weakness. And even if it was a purely sexual attraction, that split second hesitation could be the difference from me winning, and ending up like one of the kids sure to be sprawled on the ground, lifeless, within the first ten minutes of the competition.

"No, I'm free…"

…..

….. Rylin's P.O.V. …

…..

Situated on the roof, I sat with my knees pulled up to my chest and my back resting against a metal box. The stars in the sky were partially hidden by a cloud of smog, but some exceptionally bright ones still twinkled through the veil. The air was cold, but it helped keep my mind clear-and focused on what I was wondering about.

While Kelvin assured me the careers stuck together until the end, I couldn't be so sure. It was a good chance we would, but at the same time, I had to keep in mind it was a battle to the death. Anything went, and there weren't really any rules. Promises meant nothing, and it didn't matter how they were sealed.

I had to think, did I really want to go through with all this stress?

The door to the roof opened, and I tilted my head to see a figure step out of the stair well and onto the concrete surface. Bathed in the light from the inside he was still hard to make out, but I could tell he was well built and most certainly a tribute. I had seen him a few times before, but didn't know much about him. Instead of speaking up, I stayed quiet and turned my eyes back to the sky above me.

Footsteps drew close, and as he rounded the corner near where I was, he stopped. "Oh…didn't realize anyone was up here.." he dismissed, and turned to go back the way he came.

"I don't care, you can stay," I told him, not entirely sure why I said so. But he paused, and didn't leave; instead, he leaned against the same fixture as I did, eyes moving up to the sky as well.

Maybe it was the peaceful aura of the roof, or maybe it was the fact I knew the days until we were fighting each other were winding down. Whatever it was, I found myself not being snippy at the moment-I wasn't kind, but at the same time I wasn't lashing out at the stranger. I was silent for a moment, before asking, "So, what? Do you come up here every night?"

He shook his head, not looking at me as he answered. "No. Just needed somewhere to go to think…about the games. You?"

"Alliances. No clue what to do about them."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nod. "I know how you feel. I don't think anyone's trustworthy enough to side with-I'd rather strike out on my own."

"Exactly," I agreed, remembering my thoughts yesterday morning. "I don't know why to be in an alliance, you have to work together too-can't you just not attack each other, or something?" I added. After all, an alliance like that would make me feel safer-the person isn't always with you, and you aren't always thinking they're about to turn on you.

"That's the only kind I'd go for," he said, his voice pensive.

It gave me an idea.

"Maybe there can be one like that," I said, looking to him head on. He turned his head towards me, and I pushed myself up from my sitting position. "I'm locked into one as is, but-it wouldn't hurt to have one on the side, you know?" I started, and I saw he considered my words.

"You're suggesting-"

"Hear me out," I cut him off, waiting a moment before continuing on. "We won't kill each other-not until the end. If we come across each other, let the other one go. If someone's cornered, help them out. But other than that-no contact. Nobody has to know," I proposed, and I could tell by the look on his face he was considering it.

I don't know what it was about him-he was a stranger. Maybe it was the fact he seemed a formidable opponent I didn't want to face right off the bat, or the fact he had the same worry as I did, and I connected with that. I was worried he wouldn't take it, and I was about to open my mouth to take the proposition back, brush it off and say it was a stupid idea.

But he nodded, a smirk crossing his features. "Sounds like a plan. But once it'd down to the top four-no more alliance. Then it's everyone for themselves."

I nodded, this sounded a viable alternative. So I had my group to stick with from the beginning, and a separate one I wouldn't have to worry about until it was down to the last few people. I felt more ready with this knowledge, and prepared to take on anything.

I stuck out my hand; a handshake was enough to seal this alliance. "Rylin," I introduced, and as he placed his hand in mine and gave it a firm squeeze, I knew there was no doubt in my mind he would honor our deal.

"Thresh."


	6. Chapter 6 Beginning of the End

**Synopsis:** In the 74th Hunger Games, Clove wasn't picked as the tribute for District Two; instead, a local girl named Rylin was selected. Sharp, manipulative and dead set on winning, Rylin believes she has what it takes to beat anybody out-including fellow tribute Cato. But as she grows closer to the careers over their time in and out of the arena, will she be able to turn on them to win in the end?

This chapter rated T for language, CatoxOC, with future M themes.

**A/N:** _Sorry for the long wait, guys! Life's been a bit crazier than I thought! Unfortunately for you readers, I'm going to visit family in North Dakota this weekend-leaving Thursday and won't be back til Sunday! I'll probably be jet lagged, to, so chapter 7 most likely won't be out until some point next week. I'll try to get it out quick, though! Well, on to chapter six! (:_

…_.._

…_.._

…_. _

Today was our final day.

It seemed the games had crept up nearly unnoticed amidst all of the training, and the fact that tomorrow I would be tossed into the arena just didn't seem tangible. It was as if I was in the middle of a nightmare, and any minute now I would wake up from this bad dream and realize everything was okay.

But unfortunately, life couldn't have such happy endings, and I knew that by this time tomorrow some lives would already be lost. All I could do was hope it wasn't mine-be a fighter 'til the end, and try my best. Really, that's all I _could_ do.

That, and stick by my alliance. While my one with Thresh was strictly being kept a secret of sorts, the one with the careers was much more public. According to Kelvin, I just had to really amp it up for the viewers and we would receive donations _pouring_ into us. So, even if I didn't like some of them…well, needless to say I would have to try to get along.

I had put a lot of thought into my last days before the games, since I knew they could be my last days, period. There were a number of things I knew I would never achieve, that I was perfectly okay with. Still, there were a few things within my grasp that I planned on nailing before I was sent to my fate. I had a strict no regrets policy with life-to never regret _anything _I'd ever done. In my eyes, if it happened, it was for a reason. This didn't fall short of anything that happened pre-game, either.

There was also the fact I had things I knew I wouldn't be able to achieve, that I would regret not doing-say, having a family one day. While there was no way I could achieve that now, that spurred me even more to do what I could. If there was even an inkling in my mind that I wanted to do something, I would sure as hell do it tonight.

However, there was something standing in the way of my night I had to go through, first.

"Just remember, smile. But make sure it's natural-if it's forced, it's worse than not smiling at all. Be honest with your answers, don't say what you think the audience wants to hear. Try to win them over, but don't try to hard-they won't like that…"

Amidst Kelvin's continuous stream of advice flowing in one ear and out the other, I could hear the concern in his voice. It was clear not only by that, but by the look in his eye as well that he didn't think I was ready for what was soon to come. There wasn't any more time for training, so of course he would give me every tip he could think of that might somehow manage to win me some sponsors. After all, if you can't fix one weakness-amp up your strengths.

Although I wanted to slap him for not believing in me, it was touching to know that he cared enough to come in here-he was ignoring my stylist's continuous _tsk_-ing and her motions towards the door that indicated he was in the way. Finally, whether it was from lack of breath or lack of further helpful advice, he stopped.

"You'll do great, Ry," he assured me with a smile. "I'll see you later, kid. Knock 'em dead." With that, he ruffled my hair and turned to head out the door, presumably to get ready for the festivities tonight as well.

Once he was gone, I was approached by my stylist-she was a kind woman, a few years older than me, with flaming orange hair and bright green eyes that _had_ to be contacts. "Alright, Rylin…we have a lot of work to do, so let's get started. First off, let's begin with your hair…"

…

…. Cato's P.O.V. ….

…

Standing backstage, I looked up at the screen as Glimmer finished up her interview. I would lie if I said nothing had happened last night, but it isn't nearly as much as you would imagine…after all, when Marvel unexpectedly came back early, I made a quick-and luckily unnoticed-exit.

My reminiscence was cut short as she exited the stage, my own name being called. Confident I would do fine, I stood and walked out on stage, giving the audience a bit of a wave as I did so. Their applause echoed around the room, and as I crossed the stage and slipped into a seat beside Ceaser, I looked to him-he was my host, after all. I hadn't really paid attention to him my past years watching the games, but up close I saw he was just as odd as all the others in the Capitol….how was he so liked, again?

I looked up, spotting the large screen making it easier for those in the audience to see what was going on on the stage. My own figure was there, and I had to admit…well, the stylist knew what she was doing. I was worried she was going to mess up and that I would be better getting ready myself, but she picked some good things out-especially to still play up the district thing. My suit looked like it was carved from stone, although it was definitely regular material. She kept my hair the way I usually put it, saying it was fine, and didn't really change much else-after all, there wasn't much to play up for the guys.

I turned my head away as Ceaser's greeting fell on my ears, and my eyes went back to him. Now I had to play up the nice factor-even if I wasn't, apparently it was important the audience thought I was. After all, it was a key point in winning sponsors, being likeable and all.

"So, let's dive right in-no beating around the bush," he told me, smiling. He seemed to pause a moment, before asking, "What makes you confident you'll win the games?"

Without hesitation, I gave him my answer-I didn't have to think about it at all. "I've been trained for this my entire life, gave it my all. The games are just a chance to prove how much I really learned all those years of training," I told him, my voice solid and sure.

He nodded, accepting my answer. "So, you think trainings prepped you for everything, right? So let me ask….have you made any friends through your time training here?"

"Well…I suppose I have, yeah," I told him, thinking the question unusual. I wouldn't consider myself exceptionally close with anyone, but figured I should leave that out.

"How are you going to handle it if the situation arises where you and your friend are the last two left?"

I guess I should have seen that coming, that they would try to find a way to twist it all around and make me seem like either the bad guy, or a weakling. Instead, I gave a shrug and said "I don't know. I guess I'd have to wait and see if the situation came around."

"Good answer, good answer…" Ceaser mumbled, stroking his chin before asking a few more questions. The answers came near effortlessly to me-I guess because I wasn't nervous. But soon enough, my interview was over. I stood, shaking Ceaser's hand and giving him a farewell before heading off stage.

In the back, there was a T.V. set up as well-it allowed us to watch other tributes' interviews. Curious as to my fellow District tribute's own answers, I turned my eyes to the screen as her name was announced and watched.

Whatever I believed might have been the angle the stylist would use for Rylin, it wasn't this. The dress she wore was clearly of the same material as my suit, but it clung to every curve and contour of her body. It was plain, except for a few gems that cut in diagonally towards her stomach. Her hair was in curls, different from her usual straight style; there was one gray curl visible from underneath on the right side. There was a sparkling liquid sprayed onto her hair and skin, making it shimmer in the light. But perhaps what was most surprising was the mark visible on her foot due to the heels she wore-it was dark, a tattoo I presumed. It seemed like two feathers, tied by something around her ankle.

It seemed like I wasn't the only one who had noticed, however; as soon as she sat down, Ceaser cleared his throat and motioned to the mark. "So, uh….what's the meaning behind that, if you don't mind me asking?"

On screen, Rylin gave him a bright smile and followed his gaze down to the mark adorning her foot. "It's actually for my family-our heritage. I forget how far back it was first introduced, but we have Native American blood running through our veins-it's sort of a reminder of my roots," she admitted, raising her eyes back to Ceaser. He nodded in acceptance of the shared information, before plunging on into his next question.

"So, Rylin…what makes you think you're prepared for the games?" he asked.

"Well, just the fact I've been trained for it since I was almost ten. I've had one of the best mentors I could have hoped for-that helps a lot, too," she told him, offering up yet another smile.

"Mhm, I see…" Ceaser started, before leaning forward. "So, I have to ask. Everybody had their plans for tonight, before the games begin tomorrow. What are yours?"

This time, Rylin paused, seeming a bit ill at ease with the question. But she quickly brushed it off, saying, "I'm not sure. I'm just….going to see where the night takes me."

And so, her interview went on. She nailed it, I had to admit-it was apparent that the audience loved her, much as they had loved Glimmer. As she stood and exited the stage, waving a final good bye to the audience, Ceaser sent her off and signaled for whoever was next to come on.

I sat in one of the given chairs, closing my eyes and enjoying the chance I had to just **relax **for what felt like the first time this week. Moments later, I heard heels clicking on the hard floor that grew louder with each step-clearly, they were approaching me. Without having to even look, I knew it was Rylin-this was only proven by the snarky tone used as she mocked, "'I don't know, I guess I'll have to wait and see if the situation came around'? Please, I thought these interviews were supposed to be to show the audience the real us?"

Opening an eye lazily, I addressed her in a bored tone. "Yeah, well….you don't seem nearly as bubbly now as you did up on stage."

"If that's the only thing that's off, then I did pretty damn well," she remarked, looking around the room before turning her eyes back to me. "So, what? Are you going to sit around here and wait for all the interviews to run through?" she asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Do you have an alternative?" I asked, highly doubting it.

However, she surprised me as a mischievous smirk crossed her face, and she plopped down into the seat next to me. "Well….considering our mentors _are_ going out for the evening and the apartments going to be empty, that leaves the entire bar stocked full of nearly every alcohol imaginable **unattended**….sounds pretty tempting, don't you think?"

Feigning disgust at her words, I shook my head. "On the day before the games? That's just butchering your chances at getting ahead, right there."

"Cato, you've got to be kidding me…"

My smirk must have given my words away, because I saw her suspicious look fall away. "What, you can't expect me to engage in reckless behavior right before the games begin, can you?" I questioned.

"Oh, please. Where's your sense of adventure, anyway?" she chastised, pushing herself up and crossing back in front of me. "You can't really tell me you'd back out on me just because of the fact the games are tomorrow, right?"

"Well…"

She shook her head, looking at me from between narrowed eyes. "Well, whatever. _I'm_ going to enjoy the opportunity, since it's so kindly presented itself. Feel free to join me if you want," she advertised, before turning and heading in the direction of the elevators.

The offer was tempting, I had to admit. While sure, the games _were_ tomorrow, and there was a chance that indulging could butcher my chances at least a little, I reasoned with myself the games weren't until late afternoon….there would be plenty of time to sober up and prepare…

Besides, this was my last night in the house before the games. As confident as I was that I would make it out alive, I still had to face the very real possibility this could be my last night here. So what was wrong with indulging in a little bad behavior? Absolutely nothing. In fact, I was almost sure that it was nearly _encouraged_.

I gave her just enough of a head start so she couldn't see me, before getting up myself and following her trail.


	7. Chapter 7 Let The GamesBegin

**Synopsis:** In the 74th Hunger Games, Clove wasn't picked as the tribute for District Two; instead, a local girl named Rylin was selected. Sharp, manipulative and dead set on winning, Rylin believes she has what it takes to beat anybody out-including fellow tribute Cato. But as she grows closer to the careers over their time in and out of the arena, will she be able to turn on them to win in the end?

**THIS CHAPTER RATED M FOR MATURE THEMES. **Don't say I didn't warn you…

**A/N:** _Again, sorry for the wait! Lifes been super crazy and might get crazier….I know this cut off probably where some of you would like to see more, but I didn't think I could handle writing the entire thing….yet ;) Although I do have to admit, writing from Rylin's P.O.V. in this state was fairly entertaining (: Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

…_.._

…_.._

…_. _

I never really imagined that my last day before being thrown into the games would be like this. I suppose I was expecting something like before I left for the Capitol-a warm moment, sitting there with my family, promising I would do my best. A moment like that just makes you so confident in yourself and fuels you for a battle-making you remember what you're leaving behind. The memory of this was still fresh in my mind; I could almost feel the pressure in my lap as my younger brother clambered up and draped something around my neck-the necklace I wore now. It was on a delicate silver chain, a dream catcher made with different colors of wire. Two different colored feathers hung down from it, crafted from silver and painted-one a pale blue, the other a bright green. It was cool against my hot skin, and as my free hand went up and traced along the outer circle of the dream catcher, I felt _almost_ as if I was back home once more.

Transferring that moment to the Capitol, I expected something such as a giant feast…maybe some time with our mentors. A quiet night, perhaps reminiscing over the past week, but by no means sad.

What I **wasn't** expecting was to be sitting in the room I am currently in, on the overstuffed couch I was currently on, sprawled out with glass in hand. My feet dangled over the arm rest, and three pillows were piled up behind my head. I swirled the contents of my glass, watching as the dark liquid spun in a circle before coming to a stop. I raised the glass to my lips, allowing the tart taste to take over before I swallowed it; it left a bit of a burning sensation in my throat, but it quickly subsided and became nonexistent.

I looked up as my companion spoke, his bright blue eyes twinkling merrily in the light. "What; have you been doing this your entire life? You seem to be handling yourself pretty well," he commented, a sly smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey! Don't mock me," I growled, knowing that his words weren't the least bit sincere. I wasn't acting ridiculous or anything of the sort, but think of it this way: My small frame, my lean muscle…do you really think I'd be able to handle much alcohol? Apparently, the answer was no. The bottle split between us was nearly empty, and I was definitely worse for the wear. Cato? He didn't seem even mildly affected at all.

However, I was still my same old self. The only difference was occasionally one or two of my words slurred a bit, and I wasn't as…guarded about what I said. This became apparent in our previous conversation which had to do with the others in the arena.

Now though, I straightened and made my way over to the table. I snatched one of the bottles away, and teetered back over to a chair. I plopped back into it beside my fellow tribute, popping off the top and waving the battle in front of him. "Want some?" I asked, before tilting the bottle to my lips and ingesting some. Immediately, I pulled back and made a face. "Ew, that tastes terrible!"

Sighing a bit, Cato brushed it away; a bit from the previous bottle still rested in his cup. I recapped the one I currently held, having a feeling even the one empty container would evoke a sharp response from Kelvin as well as our escort.

Silence prevailed for a moment, which was odd when the two of us were paired together. Usually we're bickering back and forth, or making snide comments about one thing or the other. The quiet just feels….off.

Finally, I can't take it anymore, and I have to talk. "So, uh…tomorrow. Are you ready for that?"

Something shifts in his face, and as Cato brings his eyes up to mine I can see they are solid and steady, as are his words. "What do you think? I've been trained all my life for this."

"Yeah, well….so have I!" I told him, watching as he shook his head. His eyes turned to the sparkling lights of the city just outside the window. "Well, there's one difference. I'm ready to _win."_

A spark of indignance growing in me, I made a face and addressed his comment. "What's that supposed to mean, exactly?"

Without looking at me, he weaves out an easy answer. "You act like you're prepared for this, but it's all a show, isn't it? You aren't ready to fight in there at all."

Spot on.

I noticed his voice sounded superior when he said this, as if he thought his rock hard determination beat out my hesitance. Scoffing a bit, I shook my head. "What gives you that idea?"

Now, his head turns and his eyes address me. "I've seen you during training. You're tough and all, but sometimes you get this zoned out look. Like you're scared…sort of like an animal right before it gets taken down."

This sounds mildly like an insult to my ears. But instead of lashing out as I normally would-perhaps due to my slightly intoxicated stage-I snicker some and smirk devilishly. This alarms him, and he raises an eyebrow. In response to his questioning look, I clasp my hands together and stretch my arms above my head. "What, have you been spying on me during practice or something?"

"No, I-"

"Aw, little Cato is worried I'm too much of a threat and he has to watch me to see what I'm capable of!"

"That's not it at all…."

"Soooo worried…"

"Rylin, really, don't be ridiculous…."

I can see the annoyance beginning to show on his face, but that doesn't stop me. Instead of quieting, I stand up and stretch, grateful I had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top instead of staying in that stuffy dress. "Is _that_ why you wanted to be allies, 'cause you were scared to be my enemy?"

I see the muscles in his jaw clench and giggle, even though really it's no laughing matter.

"I'm going to bed," he grumbles, rising from his seat and beginning to turn in his room's general direction.

"Aw, don't be like that…" I start, slipping through the door behind him before he can close it on me. "I mean, really, you should have just admitted it in the beginning!"

"Rylin, get out."

"No!"

"Now!"

"Why?"

"Or else!"

"Or else, what?" I challenge, sliding up next to him as he glares at the covers of his bed. _Better them than me,_ I think, which sets off a new trill of giggles. "What'cha gonna do about it, Cato? Because I don't think-"

The next thing I know, there's pressure on my waist. I feel like I'm flying; but really all that happens is I'm temporarily picked up before being slammed onto the bed. Luckily it's cushioned, because that could have hurt….**bad.** Even so, I let a bit of air out with a slight groan due to the fast movement. I raise my eyes, and his figure is towering over me. His arms are crossed, and a serious look is plastered on his face. "That's enough warning for you," he says, "now go."

Frowning a bit, I straighten up on the bed-even with the extra added height, I'm just barely taller than him. "Fine, you're no fun," I grumble, making sure my displeasure is clearly expressed before I smirk. Leaning forward, hands on my knees, I give him yet another smirk. "Goodnight, grumpy," I tell him, before leaning in on what I plan to be a short little peck on the lips before I attack the second bottle that's remaining on the floor.

But….things don't go as planned. When I go to straighten up, there are hands on my waist that lock me into place there. One of them goes up to my head, bringing it back down as his lips find mine once again. His kiss has so much to it-it's fierce, rough, hungry for more. My hands barely have time to find their place on him before I am moved once more, returning to my familiar position on my back. It doesn't take long for his hands to find their way slipping up under my shirt, his fingers hot on the cool skin there.

I don't know what it is about him, but something draws me in. While sure, in the past there has been one or two hookups of mine, I never thought it would happen in the games-and I certainly told myself not to get attached, to make sure nothing like this happened. Mostly because I know, once we're in the games, it will be a weakness of mine. As much as I know I should stop things now, something about his lips at my neck and my hands tugging at his shirt just seem so right….well, I can't bring myself to stop it.

It's with this decision in mind that first one piece of clothing comes off, then another. First our shirts littered the floor, my sweatpants joining them soon after. As the pile on the floor grew and the remaining pieces on us dwindled, I could feel the fact that I committed to this ringing clear in my mind.

I should have considered how this would affect me in the future, in the arena. I should have considered how this would affect our alliance. And I most certainly should have considered if his would cause any stress through our career pack if word got out. But as he slipped into me and we moved as one, all the worries fled my mind, I gave in to simply enjoy myself.

…_.._

…_.._

…_._

Morning came all to soon. I'd be lying if I said Kelvin didn't seem entirely shocked when he found us in the same bed, and I suppose if we really wanted to that we could have hidden the fact anything had transpired last night. But I suppose the fact there was an empty bottle lying on the floor, with two glasses beside it, would have tipped him off anyway.

Not surprisingly, nothing changed. What happened, it hadn't really _meant_ anything, I don't think. All I knew was, now I was even more opposed to killing Cato in the ring….which made me, you guessed it, royally fucked. Because if there was one thing I was focused on, it was winning. And I couldn't win if I couldn't work up the balls to kill somebody, now could I?

However, we played it off well in the morning. Kelvin didn't know just what happened, but I think he had his suspicions. Judging by the way he glowered at Cato all through breakfast, they were more than just suspicions. But I brushed them away anytime he brought it up with me, and was generally grouchy about the subject, pushing Kelvin away every time he tried to talk to me-about it, or not. I suppose I should have been a lot more grateful, but it was tough.

Finally, I realized it all had to come to an end. Ten o clock was fast approaching, and the trip to the arena passed in a crazy blur. The tracker was implanted, and the plane whisked us to the building. We were shepherded not entirely unlike sheep into our allotted rooms, where we were dressed in clothes the Capitol allotted us. The green pants were a bit tight, and the black top form fitting; but the jacket I zipped up kept me warm despite the cool dampness in the air.

My stylist gave me a few final words, before walking out. I had never felt so alone before, and sitting on the couch, I wished for any kind of company.

It seemed my wish was granted, because moments later the door opened and Kelvin strolled in. I was keeping my face composed, but he must have seen my resolve faltering a bit underneath it. He crossed to where I was, sitting next to me, and wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I let out a shaky breath, and to calm me, he pulled me closer.

"Hey….relax, Ry. You'll do fine, I promise," he told me, speaking in a soft and reassuring tone. While I couldn't one hundred percent believe him, I knew I had to try. After all, he had gotten out. Why couldn't I do the same?

He looked me in the eye, tilting my chin up with his free hand. "Look here. I _know_ you'll do excellent. I'll be looking out for you in there, trust me. Anything I can do to help, I will do."

I nodded some, jumping as a mechanical sounding voice started talking. "Tributes to be in tubes in one minute." I automatically straightened, my eyes zeroing in on the container before me that seemed to seal my death.

I saw movement to my side, and Kelvin stood as well. He took my face in his hands, his voice quick but solid. "I got out of it alive, Rylin. You can too. You just have to stay on your toes, be alert. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Don't get to cocky, don't let your guard down. And remember….remember I'm rooting for you," he told me, kissing my forehead and pulling my into a tight hug. I felt as if the life was being squeezed out of me, but despite that, I returned the gesture. I wished I could just spend the rest of my time there, not having to worry about the games or anything else. But unfortunately, I had a duty to fulfill.

Regretfully, I let go and stepped back. Making my way to the tube, I was too aware of my heart pounding and the blood rushing in my ears. As soon as I was safely in the container of sorts, it zipped shut, cutting off any sounds from the room and encircling me like a protective bubble.

I turned, looking at Kelvin, who gave me a rueful smile. I had just enough time to see him give me a solid nod, a look in his eye that seemed to scream his belief in me, before I was being bore upwards towards my fate.


End file.
